The race to save love
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: whats up guys this the sequal to my story Love has come.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back with another story. This story is the sequel to my love has come hope you like. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.

It has been 6 months since Po and Tigress expressed their feelings to one another at the sacred peach tree. By this time Po and Tigress had told the others about their relationship for one another and others couldn't feel happier for them. But soon something is going to put their relationship to the ultimate test.

During a day of training everyone was training except Po who was nowhere to be found. Tigress began to worry and decided to ask Shifu if he knew where he was. She walked up to shifu who was watching his students and asked him.

"Do you know where Po is master" Tigress asked in a worried tone.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you guys he asked me last night if he could have the day off because he had a lot of arrons to do" Shifu said reassuring that Po was ok.

"Thank you master" Tigress said bowing to her master and went back to training.

But really Po asked if he could have the day off because he wanted to get a wedding ring and have it engraved for Tigress. Remembering this put a smile on Shifus face.

Now to Po

Po walked into a jewelry store and was amazed at the beautiful things in there that he almost forgot what he was doing.

"Stay focused Po" Po said to himself.

He then walked up to a counter that was selling wedding rings. He saw a bunny behind the desk the owner of the stand.

"Excuse me" Po said to the bunny.

"Can I help you dragon warrior" the bunny asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a wedding for my special someone" Po said as he began to blush.

"Well we have many wedding rings" the bunny said showing Po a lot of rings.

Po looking through the rings just didn't see the one that was right until he came across a heart shaped ring having orange and black tiger stripes and then looked at the bunny saying "That one". The bunny grabbing the ring asking.

"Do you want it engraved" the bunny asked Po

"Of course" Po said in an excited tone.

"What do you want it to say" the bunny asked.

"To my sweet Tigress forever and ever" Po said in a soft tone.

By the time Po was done getting the ring, having it engraved, and paying for it. It was sundown. Po then raced to the palace and began to look for everyone they weren't in their rooms or training and then thought to himself "Kitchen". Po then entered the kitchen and seeing that everyone was waiting for him to start dinner. Tigress then raced toward him hugging him and kissing.

"So how was your day" Tigress asked

"Oh you know busy" Po said as he began to make dinner for his friends and love.

After dinner the warriors went to their rooms and fell asleep all except Po. Sitting in his bed pulling the ring outthinking to himself "Tomorrow I'll ask you during training my love" then putting the ring in his pocket and began to sleep.

Morning had come and training had begun Po looking at his pocket and started to get nervous. His stomach felt like it was in knots and his heart beating fast. But then said to himself "Let's do this". Po then walked over to Tigress who was taking a break.

"Hey Tigress" Po said with a smile.

"Hey" She said as she hugged him.

"You know Tigress I really love you" Po whispered into Tigress ears.

"I do too" Tigress whispered back.

"But there's something I want to ask you" Po said softly gently breaking away from the hug.

Po then reached into his pocket and began to pull the ring out but before he could Tigress dropped to her knees clutching her stomach and groaning from pains.

"TIGRESS" Po shouted as he put his arms underneath her.

The rest of the four ran over and so did Shifu.

"What's happening to her" Po said as tears began to fall from his face.

"Get her to her room Po and fast" Shifu shouted.

Po then as fast as he could with Tigress in his arms with the four behind him and Shifu in front got to her room fast. Po laid Tigress on her bed. Shifu then began to examine her noticing that she was burning up, panting, and still clinching her stomach with tears coming from eyes from the pain. Then turned to the five and with sadness in his eyes said.

"She is very ill"

What will happen to Tigress and what will Po do find out in the next chapter. Remember review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 guys hope you like.

"Is there anything that can cure her" Po said hoping for an answer.

"Yes Po there are three ingredients that can cure Tigress of this illness but" Shifu said

"But what" Po said as you could fear in his voice of what his master would say next.

"But we have to get the ingredients to make the medicine within 3 days or she could…..die" Shifu said as tears could be seen from his eyes.

"What are the ingredients and where are they" Po said with a serious look on his face.

"It's too dangerous for you to go Po" Shifu said to the panda.

" I DON'T CARE HOW DANGEROUS IT IS I'LL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO SAVE HER" Po shouted with an anger look and tears falling from his face.

Everyone was shocked to hear Po yelling and angry they had never seen him like that but they knew he would do whatever it took to save his love.

"Very well Po listen carefully the ingredients are 2 red lily's, 3 white lotuses, and 1 dark leave root and they are located at the valley of death" Shifu said with a worried look.

"Alright then I'm off" Po said as he began to run out of the room.

"Wait Po" Viper shouted.

Po turned around to see the four behind him.

"Were coming with you" crane said.

"No I need you guys to stay here and help Shifu take care of Tigress.

"But Po" Monkey said.

"Please I need to do this by myself and besides you guys are her closest friends and you guys are the ones that I trust the most to take care of her besides Shifu.

The four looking at each other knowing Po was right.

"Alright Po but you make sure you hurry back" Viper said with a serious tone.

"Don't worry I will" Po said as he was looking at Tigress.

But before Po left he walked up to Tigress holding her paw and put it to his head.

"Don't worry Tigress I will come back and save you and I love you" Po said with tears coming out.

"I know you will Po and I love you" Tigress said in a quiet voice.

With that Po left to begin his journey to the valley of death to get the ingredients and to save his love from death.

Sorry for it being short but there's more to come. Let me what you think so far thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everybody chapter 3 is here.

With Po on his way to the valley of death the others had to figure out how to help Tigress.

"Master is there anything we can do to help her" Viper asked hopeing they can do something.

"Yes me, Mantis, and Monkey are going out to get enough medicine for Tigress for the next days.

"What about me and Crane what should we do" Viper asked.

"Try and cool her down and stay beside her at all times" Shifu said as he gave them instructions.

"Yes master" Viper and Crane said in unison.

"Alright were off" Shifu said as he, Monkey, and Mantis set out.

"Crane go get a bowl of water and I'm going to go grab a rag" Viper said with fastness in her voice.

Within no time Crane and she were back in Tigress's room with the stuff.

Viper put the rag in the water then rang it out and put it on Tigress's head to help cool her down. She then began to wrap her tail around her paw holding her friends hand comforting her.

"I hope Po comes back in time" Viper said as her face began to sadden.

"Don't worry if I know these two they are both strong hearted and care deeply for each other always making sure each other is ok. She is in good hands" Crane said with a smile.

Now to Po

By the time Po had reached the valley of death half way it was night time and he was exhausted. He knew he had to keep going but his body said otherwise. His body is aching and heart racing trying to catch deep breaths. He eventually walked over to a rock and sat down looking up at the stars that filled the sky.

"Just as beautiful as that night" Po said thinking back to the night that he and Tigress had pronounced their love for another.

Po then noticed in the stars three figures. He seen that it was him and Tigress standing next to each other with his arm around her shoulder both smiling and the next figure looked like it was in Tigress's arms it looked like a baby cub. He didn't know what it meant but it gave him the drive to continue and within 3 hours Po had reached the valley of death.

"Finally" Po said but then fell to the ground and began to sleep because his body needed rest and he needs his strength for what's going to come next in his journey.

Po had reached the valley of death in 1 day but only has 2 days left to get the ingredients and get back to the palace to save his love. Can he do it?

Thanks for reading let me what think of it so far thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 hope you guys like.

Po had begun to open his eyes realizing that it was morning and day 2 had begun. Realizing this Po got up from the ground and ran to the gate of the valley of death. When he got their he seen that the gate was locked meaning he couldn't get in. He then began to frantically look around for someone. But then he heard a voice.

"Can I help you with something panda" the voice said.

Po then turned around to see who was talking to him. It was a soothsayer sitting on a chair looking at him. Po then walked over to get a closer look. It was a ram who liked very old and wearing a red robe with a hood and a walking stick in his hand. Po then answered the question.

"Yes I need entrance in to this valley" Po said to the soothsayer in a soft tone.

"Let me guess you need ingredients to save the one you love" the soothsayer said looking at the panda.

"How did you know" Po asked with a confused look.

"Many people have come here looking for ingredients to save their loved ones many went in but never came out" the soothsayer said while looking at the valley.

"How many have gone" Po asked.

"50 have went in but never came out" the soothsayer said as he began to get off his chair.

Po then looked at the soothsayer with a serious look and said.

"Well that's about to be broken" Po said in a serious tone.

The soothsayer then began to admire the panda for the determination he was showing and showing he had strong heart. He knew this panda was willing to do anything to save his love.

"Alright panda you look like you have what it takes to beat this valley and make it out alive" the soothsayer said as he reached in to his sleeve and pulled the keys out.

"Thank you" Po said he bowed to him.

The soothsayer had some more to tell Po before he went him.

"Remember this panda it's important this valley will test you but remember to always to believe in yourself it's your greatest weapon in this valley" the soothsayer said as he began to walk towards the gate.

"Alright I'll remember" Po said as he nodded his head.

The soothsayer then stuck the keys in the and unlocked the gate. Po standing their looking at the valley that stood before him and thought to himself with seriousness in his eyes "Let's do this". Running in to valley the soothsayer looking at him run thinking to himself "Good luck panda.

Meanwhile back at the palace.

Shifu and the other had given Tigress some medicine to help ease her pains. They were working but only little but it was enough for Tigress to be able to take a nap. She then began to have a dream.

Tigress's dreamscape.

Tigress and Po were sitting underneath the Peachtree with the sun setting. They both then got up hugging each other not wanting to let go of one another. Back into reality brought a smile to Tigress face but then her dream started to turn into a nightmare. All of sudden Po and Tigress were in her room at the bou gu orphanage.

"What's happening" Tigress asked in a scared tone.

But then Po broke away from their hug walking to the door and opening it.

"Po wait don't leave me" Tigress shouted as tears began to fall.

Po then turned around with an evil smirk and said.

"How could I of loved you you're a monster"

Then the room began to shatter and turned in to what looked like a stadium. Tigress scared and frightened then seen all the bou gu orphanage kids, guardians, Po, and even Shifu all pointing at her saying "She's a monster no one will love her".

Tigress scared and frightened began to run as fast as she could but the ground underneath shattered leaving her falling in to darkness.

Back to reality.

Tigress scared by this rose up from bed screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO".

This startled the five and they rushed over to her to what was wrong.

"Tigress what happened" Viper asked worried for her friend.

"I was dreaming and" Tigress said but was stopped by the tears falling. She then put her paws to her eyes trying to contain the tears.

"Its alright Tigress you can tell us" Monkey said patting her on the back.

"Well I was dreaming that everybody was pointing at me saying "Shes a monster no one will love her. Even Po and shifu were saying it and then I fell in to darkness Tigress said still crying and her paws getting soaked from her tears.

The five were sadden to hear this so they all ran up hugging Tigress confronting her.

"You are not a monster Tigress we all love you and you will never be alone" Viper said whispering in to her friends' ear.

"Thank you all so much" Tigress said as she began to smile and hug her friends tighter.

Thanks for reading chapter 4 guys. Let me know what you think thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 guys.

Po now in the valley of death began to look for the ingredients to save his love. But while searching he seen buildings burnt down, places where grass had blossomed and tress were growing all destroyed, and he felt coldness in this valley like nothing happy had been there for years. But he didn't have time to think about that his mind was set on one person Tigress.

"Now where are those ingredients" Po thought to himself.

He was searching high and low for them. Around buildings and such. Until he caught a glimpse of red in the corner of his eye. He ran over to it and had seen that it was covered ash he brushed it off and sure enough they were lily's.

"Lilly's yes" Po said to himself pulling two out of the ground and putting them in his paw.

But as he did he heard wind and ash twirling together behind him. After it was done Po turned around and was shocked to what he was seeing himself. Except this panda had different colors. His white fur was black, his black fur was blazing red, and his eyes were pitch darkness the panda then spoke.

"If you want those lily's you'll have to beat me" the evil panda said with a smirk on his face.

Po then began to remember what the soothsayer told him "this valley will test you panda". Then Po thought to himself "Is this what he meant".

Po then got in his fighting stance knowing he had to finish this quickly. The evil panda got in his fighting position and the two pandas started to stare each other down. Until they both charged at each other. Fists started flying through the air along with kicks each landing blows on one another but the evil panda seemed to be getting the most hits. Then he hit Po so hard it flung him into a pile of rocks lost in the dust. The evil panda ran in to deliver the final blow until Po came out shouting.

"1000 FISTS OF JUSTICE" Po shouted as he unleashed his barrage of fists on his enemy.

The panda couldn't stand the speed of Pos fists and kept getting hit continually. But Po wasn't done he had one final move for his evil counterpart.

"FEET OF FURY" Po shouted now unleashing a barrage of kicks.

Po was unleashing his fury then with his final kicked it sent the evil panda soaring to the air and then crashing in to the ground. Po waiting to see if the panda would get back up. Then the evil panda spoke while lying on the ground.

"Looks….like…you…beat…me…panda" as he began to become ashes.

Po then begun to look for other ingredients wondering what surprises they hold for him.

Meanwhile with Tigress

As the minutes went by and the day continued the pain for Tigress began to worsen for her.

"Master Shifu can't we do anything more for her" Viper asked with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but we can't we can only continue giving her medicine and stay by her hopeing Po will get her soon" Shifu said but he didn't want to he too wanted to do more.

"Here Tigress have some more" Monkey said giving her medicine.

But while she was drinking it she coughed it up falling out clinching her stomach and screaming from the pain.

"AHHHHHHHH" Tigress shouted while crying.

"SHIFU" Monkey and the others screamed.

Shifu running in seeing Tigress "She can't stay here we need to get her to the hospital" Shifu said running over grabbing Tigress.

"LETS GO" Shifu yelled running and the four not far behind.

All of them rushing to the hospital as fast as they could. When they arrived they got Tigress situated in a room and the doctors giving her stuff to help her until Po comes back.

Now back to Po.

Po walking around looking for the lotuses for a while but then seen them and rushed over to see them. But he was hesitant of picking them up wondering what obstacle they hold for him. He didn't care what obstacle they hold and picked them up. Just like before a figured appeared in front of him but this time it was Tigress.

"Tigress" Po said with joy to see her and ran to give her hug forgetting it wasn't her.

As he ran toward her she then spoke.

"I HATE YOU" Tigress said with a snarl.

"What" Po said with sadness in his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU BE CHOSEN AS THE DRAGON WARRRIOR A FAT PANDA" Tigress said with anger in her voice and hate in her eyes.

Hearing Po dropped to his knees crying at what Tigress was saying to him but then remembered she was not real but an obstacle he would overcome.

"I know the real Tigress and she would never say that" Po said pointing at the imposter.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW" The imposter said to Po laughing.

"She loves me and I will love her no matter what she says or what happens" Po said as he began to walk towards the imposter.

The imposter then began to become scared because whatever she said wouldn't stop Po. Po then right in front of the imposter gave her hug. With this Po overcome another obstacle with the imposter dispersing into light. Po then looking into the sky realizing that nighttime was almost here. Then looked at the lily's and lotuses in his hands. Thinking to himself.

"Hold on Tigress I'll be there soon" Po thought as he raced to find the last ingredient and overcome the last obstacle.

Hope you liked this chapter guys. It might not have been what you expected but hopefully you'll keep reading the story. Let me know what you thought thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up.

Now that night time had fallen Po was having trouble finding the last ingredient the dark leave root. But soon the moon light and stars had lit up the valley making it easier for Po to search which he was doing frantically.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

The doctors were doing everything they could to help Tigress but it seemed like nothing worked. It was becoming hard for Tigress to even move or say anything afraid of it worsening it. The doctor then came out to talk to five and said something that brought sadness to all their faces.

"If we don't get that medicine to her soon we could…..lose her forever" the doctor said.

Then the five all looked through the window seeing Tigress trying to talk deep breaths but it was hard for her and laying their crying from the pain. Then Viper went into the room to talk to her friend. She then began to wrap her tail around her friends paw and setting her head on it.

"Please Tigress stay with us until Po comes back don't leave us" Viper said with tears flowing out and landing on Tigresses paw.

Viper then felt Tigress paw griping her tail and said.

"Don't…worry…Viper…I will" Tigress said trying to get the words out grasping her friend with tears falling.

"Po please hurry" Viper though with sadness in her voice.

Now to Po.

"Where is it" Po said frantically looking for it as a tear began to fall worrying he wouldn't find out.

Po searching everywhere still didn't find and began to cry thinking "It has to be here" "It has to be here". He then dropped to his knees hitting the ground and slamming his paws to the ground out of frustration.

"Dang it" Po said with sadness in his voice.

"I WONT LOSE YOU TIGRESS" Po shouted to the stars.

As he said that a beam of light began to shine far ahead of him. He then decided to see what it was maybe it was helping him. He raced to the light where it was and was surprised at what he seen the dark leaf root. He dropped to his knees out of amazement and looked to the stars saying "Thank you". Po then grabbed the leaf root with fastness but as soon he did darkness surrounded him.

"The final obstacle" He thought to himself.

As the darkness completely surrounded him a face started to appear out of the darkness. It had blazing red eyes and a red mouth then it began to speak.

"Hello panda" the darkness said with a smirk.

Po then began to stare at the darkness with anger because he didn't have time for this.

"Who are you" Po said with anger.

"I guess you could say I'm the coldness in this valley the darkness but in your case I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE" the darkness shouted as he raised his arms and began to show something that Po feared the most.

The darkness began to show Po making it to the hospital with all the ingredients but that he was to0 late and that Tigress had died.

"No" Po said with sadness and tears.

Then out of the darkness Pos friends appeared all looking at him with anger in their eyes.

"You promised Po" Viper said with anger.

"You can't even save one person" Monkey said.

"You are no dragon warrior you're just a fat panda" Shifu said pointing at him.

Then Tigress walked out of the darkness and stood in front of Po.

"You promised me Po that you would save that you would never leave me but it looks like you couldn't keep that promise" Tigress said with anger.

Hearing all this Po cried and started to believe that he couldn't save her and wouldn't make it in time. The darkness then began to reach toward Po and keep him in the darkness forever. But Po then felt a paw on his shoulder he then looked to see who it was but his eyes were blurry from his tears and wiped and shocked to see what he was looking at. Tigress but it looked like she was in a spirit form.

"Tigress but how" Po said looking at her.

"Your never alone Po" Tigress said helping him up.

"But how are you here you're in the valley of peace" Po asked still shocked.

"Well I'm from your heart I'm your light" Tigress said putting her paw on his chest.

"My light" Po asked.

"Yes I'm here to help you remember to believe in yourself and that we all believe in you. Tigress said with a smile.

Tigress pointing her paw in the darkness then the rest of the five appeared like in her form.

"We believe in you Po" Viper said.

"You can do it" Mantis, Monkey, and Crane said in unison.

"You are the dragon warrior Po I know you can do it" Shifu said

Then Tigress looked backed at him.

"Just remember Po no matter what happens well will always be with you and that I will always love you" Tigress said pushing her lips against his.

Then she and the five dispersed into light all going in to Pos heart. Po then put his hand to his chest.

"Thank you" Po said as began to get up and look darkness in its eyes.

"I don't care what you show me I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE AND SAVE HER" Po shouted as light started to start to glow off Po.

"I will have you panda you will be trapped in the darkness forever" darkness said as he began to wrap Po in darkness.

Po then looked at darkness with and hate and anger in his eyes.

"You forget darkness LOVE AND LIGHT WILL ALWAYS OVERCOME DARKNESS" Po shouted as the light began to glow bright.

The light began to destroy the darkness.

"NOOOOO" darkness shouted as he had been overcome by the light.

The light then began to fade back in to Po. Po had just overcome his last obstacle and got the last ingredient. Po then looked to where he had entered this valley and began to race back to the palace as the 3rd day began.

"Please hold on Tigress" Po thought.

"JUST HOLD ON" Po then shouted.

Thanks for reading this chapter guys and I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you thought and the next chapter will be the last.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the last chapter.

Po now rushing to the valley of peace only had one person on his mind Tigress and there are going to be no breaks for Po until Tigress is safe in his arms. Before Po knew it he was already out of the valley of death and getting closer and closer.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

The five were sitting be her side trying to comfort her and to keep her alive until Po come. But the pain was overwhelming Tigress as the day went on her it almost started to become unbearable.

"Come on Tigress you can do it just hold on" Viper said holding her friends paw.

"I'll TRYYYYYYYYYY" Tigress yelled as she rose up clinching her chest now.

"Tigress" the five said in unison.

The doctors then rushed in to help Tigress and calm her down. But before they could do anything Tigress laid backed down but began to breathe heavily and her heart began to race. The five were saddened to see Tigress like this then all thought the same thing.

"Come on Po WHERE ARE YOU" the five thought to themselves loudly.

Now to Po.

With Po going as fast as he could then all of a sudden. He then looked in front of him and could see the valley of peace in his sight but then noticed that the sun was setting. He then began to race toward the palace with his heart racing and thinking too himself.

"Please let me make it in time" Po thought as tears began to fall from his face.

Po then reached the valley of peace and began to blaze up the palace not knowing that his friends and his love were at the hospital. Po then got to the palace door bursting through it and running toward Tigresses room.

"Master Shifu I got the" Po said but was stopped before he could finish his sentence shocked to see that no one was there.

Po then began to frantically look for Tigress and the others. He checked the rooms, training hall, kitchen, and even the peach tree and still couldn't find them. Po then dropped to his knees and started to cry fearing he was too late.

"TIGRESS WHERE ARE YOU" Po shouted at the sky.

But then Po thought.

"Could they be at the hospital" Po thought as he began to race toward the hospital.

Once Po reached the hospital he busted through the doors running to the desk.

"Do you have a patient named Tigress" Po said with fastness in his voice.

"Yes she's in room 209" the person said.

Po then began to race up the stairs knowing he didn't have much time left before he lost Tigress forever. Once Po ran up the stairs he began to look for the room through the hallways. Looking through the room numbers and room windows he finally found seeing his friends and Tigress. He ran through the doors.

"Master Shifu" Po said running toward Shifu.

"Po you made it" Shifu said looking at Po.

"Yes and here's the ingredients" Po said reaching in to his pocket and handing over the ingredients to Shifu.

Shifu then ran to give them to the doctors and they began to make the medicine immediately.

Meanwhile Po ran over to Tigress and began to hold her paw. Tigress opened her eyes to see who was holding her paw and was happy to see who it was.

"Po you've come back" Tigress said softly.

"Of course I did Tigress I promised you I would" Po said as he began to hug Tigress with tears falling.

Tigress then began to hug tigress with tears coming down happy to hold her love. In this moment the doctors came back in with the medicine.

"It's ready" the doctors said handing the medicine over to Po.

"Thank you" Po said to the doctors with a smile on his face.

Po then put the medicine to Tigress lips and began to pour the medicine down her throat. Tigresses letting the medicine go down and she then finished it.

"How do you feel" Po said with worry.

Tigress then felt her pain to start to go away and that her temperature dropped down and she felt herself again. She then looked at Po.

"I've never felt better" Tigress said with a smile then kissed Po.

"Thank you Po for saving me" Tigress said as she began to hug him not wanting to let go.

"It's like I said Tigress I will always love you and I always protect you from anything" Po said with a smile and returned the hug.

Po then began remember the ring in his pocket and what he was going to ask Tigress before all this happened. He then figured this was the best time to do it.

"Tigress do you remember that I wanted to ask you something" Po asked Tigress hopeing that she did.

"Yes Po" Tigress said with softness in her voice.

Po then Broke away from the hug and was about to propose to Tigress.

"Well I want to ask you now" Po said as he got on one knee.

When everyone what Po was about to do they all started to blush and got excited.

"He's going to pop the question isn't he" Mantis said with a grin on his face.

"Shhhhhhh" Viper said looking at Mantis.

Po then pulling the ring out and looked at Tigress.

"Will you marry me" Po said smiling at Tigress and blushing.

Tigress then looked at Po and brought a smile to her face and blushed.

"Of course I will Po" Tigress said putting the ring on her finger.

Tigress then jumped out the bed on to Po both landing on the ground. Leaving them Po laughing the 4 then ran over and started to congratulate the two and happy for them both. But there was something on Pos mind and he needed to ask Shifu. So Po and Shifu went in to the hallway.

"Is something wrong Po" Shifu asked.

"Well on my way to the valley of death I saw something in the stars. I saw me, Tigress, and a cub in her arms" Po said with a confused look.

"Mmmmm well Po it was once said that the stars could shows us the future" Shifu said as he smiled and walked back in to the room.

Po then looked through the window at Tigress and smiled. If what Shifu said was true he and Tigress will have a baby and become parents. This thought brought happiness to Po that he could have family with Tigress he then went back in and rejoined the group.

Thanks for reading my story but I'm thinking of making one last sequel where Po and Tigress get married and have a baby. Hope you'll read that story if I make it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
